Tee Hee
by Therese
Summary: Its a crossover of Gundam and CCS!!! Please Review it!!! All I can say is that I'm apart of this...hehehehehe!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Author: I'm bored! (throws a rolled up paper in the trash can) I know what to do…hehehehe….run towards the computer and started typing very fast. A thought came to me so I stop my typing and *sigh* I suddenly felt very sad to the anime characters that I'll torture, just because I'm bored….oh well! I shrugged it off and got my characters. 

Heero: What am I doing here???

Relena: Heero! (ran towards him and hugs him) I'm scared!

Zechs: *shocked* HEERO get your ugly hands off my sister.

Noin: Zechs why won't *sniff* you react the same way when Heero is at least a foot or very near me? I want you to do it with me too especially when guys go near me, Zechs! And that happen last week in the beach of Sanc Kingdom and you didn't even notice because you were too DAMN busy fighting with Heero.

Zechs: What in the world are you talking about Noin? I don't remember anything!!!

Duo: Where am I? Last thing I remember was…um…aaa…sleeping and was dreaming about my Hilde in my....

Hilde: before he could finish Hilde took out a big frying pan and bonk Duo with it.

Trowa: ^_^

Caterine: Come on little bro say something other than being quiet or say something about logical this and that. AND FOR HEAVEN SAKE SMILE!

Quatre: I want my sisters!!! *start** crying and hugs Dorothy***

Dorothy: There…there Quatre! (hugging him back)

Wufei: snorts

Sally: Who are you snorting at Wufei?

Author: PEOPLE *smiles innocently* please be quiet so I can think!

Everyone pouted, but nodded their approval.

Author (snapping her fingers): I got it!

Wufei: What!!!! A WOMAN is going to write a fanfics about us?I don't like this one bit!

Author: As I said before, be quiet and be nice for you're going to have some visitors and (whisper) as for the remark you said you'll be my first victim….

A thunderous sound was heard and all of a sudden some of the Card Captor character came out.

Touya: You're mine, little brat!

Sakura: Kero-chan you said that it was perfectly safe.

Kero: Sorry!

Shaolan: You better be sorry, stuff animal!

Then they stared a glaring contest.

Sakura: *sweatdrop*

Tomoyo: That was sooo COOL!

Meiling: Shaolan, protect me! (hugs Shaolan)

Shaolan: Get of me!

Meiling: But…but… *then she saw Wufei and thought 'he's cute for a Chinese.' * (dreamy look)

Author: *snickering* My first victim…hahaha… as Heero would say MISSION COMPLETE.

Wufei (thought): Why the heck is that woman looking at me with those eyes.

Sakura: Um…Shaolan, do you know where we are?

Shaolan: (took out his lazing board and it didn't react) I don't know.

Author: Well! You're in the world of cross over. For example….hmm… it would be no other but Touya and Relena. Okay (whisper) Touya when you see Relena you will…um…pretend to be her secret boyfriend and Relena, you need to play along.

The two smile and nod. 

Touya: Relena love * stops to think * 'This is stupid but she needs help so her man could get jealous and confess his feeling…snicker…' * and hugs Relena. *

Relena: Hi sweetheart! Then she saw her brother and Heero giving death glares behind Touya's back.

Sakura: Touya are you alright?

Touya: I'm perfectly fine, monster.

Sakura: (explode) I'M NOT A MONSTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT! (went towards Touya and kicked his left leg)

Author: You would hear someone yelling in pain.

Shaolan: Sakura do you fell better.

Sakura: Yeah!

Wufei: Get off me WOMAN!

Meiling: OH! Come on Wu-chan.

Duo: I'm sorry Hilde I didn't mean to say it like that.

Hilde: DUO MAXWELL (smiles) your forgiven!

Sally and Catherine talk

Sally: So how's thing doing with you and your brother?

Catherine: OH! Nothing much except he is silent.

Quatre: Thanks a lot Dorothy!

Dorothy: No problem!

Kero: Tomoyo did you bring some food with you?

Tomoyo: As a matter of fact I did. (hands Kero a rice cake)

Kero: You're a LIFE SAVIOR!

Shaolan: psst…Sakura!

Sakura: Hoeeee!

Shaolan: Your brother is acting weird.

Touya: I heard that BRAT!

Shaolan: Look who's talking!

Touya let go of Relena and walked towards Shaolan and did their daily routine the 'glaring contest'.

Heero: Re…Rel…Relena how could…"

Zechs: Who was that guy hugging yoou? Speak up!

Relena: (crying) Zechs you're mean. *she ran off to a near by door and Heero running after her* 

Heero (thinking):Why am I chasing after Relena????

Meiling: Come on Wu-chan! PLEASE even a little peck would do! (she did a puppy face)

Wufei: That will never work on me ONNA! And I won't kiss yoooou.

Author: (breaks down laughing) hahahahaha……hahhahaha……I'm good….hahahaha. And you could imagine Wufei face when he said K…I…S…S the disgusted look was precious. 

Meiling: breaks do and started crying.

Wufei: (thinks) Great I just made a WOMAN cry! I hate this the INSANITY and INJUSTIES! (he kneed down and tapped her should) When Meiling looks up Wufei kiss her in the cheek.

Meiling: (dreamy look again) You really like me.

Wufei: No I don't Woman!

Meiling: Yes you do because you already called me WOMAN!

Wufei: What are you talking about WOMAN!

Meiling: See you just did it again!

Wufei: NO I DID NOT!

Author(started to sneak towards the door whenI reached itI shouted): Well! I need to go so Oyasumi nasai (means: Good night). Until I come back.

Wufei: Hey! Come back here you STUPID and INJUSTICE AUTHOR!

Author: Good night!(with a last waved of good-bye I went to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

*RING! RING! RING! *

Author: (throw a pillow to the stupid alarm clock) I'm up! I'm up! Let see I could finish Chapter 2 today or tomorrow…um…decisions…decisions. I guess I'll start now.

Author: walked to the computer and was shocked.

Wufei: You're so slow in waking up WOMAN!

Author (glare): Yeah right and if you don't quiet up I'm going to wake everyone.

Wufei: I don't care.

Author: Including a certain *Chinese girl* (I said in a singing voice)!

Wufei (paled): You wouldn't…*gulp*…dare!

Author: You sure about that?

Wufei: Yes! I'm very sure!

Author (smiled evilly): Out of the blue it started to rain.

Everyone shouted: HEY!!!WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!

Author (points to Wufei): He made me do it!

Everyone glared at Wufei except Meiling, Relena and Heero.

Author: hehehe…laughing like a maniac…this is so much fun.

Wufei: Leave me ALONE WOMAN!!!!!

Meiing: You're just saying that right????

Sally: Ohh!!! Poor cousin…..hehehehe!!!!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!! HELP ME WOMAN!!!!!

Sally: Why would I???? You two look good together!!!

Author: Lets see what Heero and Relena doing…huh…. (I took out a small compact t.v)

T.V:

Heero: Re…Relena???

Relena: What do you (sob) want?

Heero (talking softly): You okay!!!

Relena: Just PEACHY!!!

Heero: Is Touya you're…um… 

Author (whisper): Just say it MAN!!!!

Relena: Yes…

Heero: um…boyfriend???

Relena: Well…the truth is…um…er…his not my type.

Author: Its getting on the good part…hehehe…this is going to be good…I am genius.

Heero: He's…he's not!!!

Relena: *smiles and nodded*****

Heero: Relena I want to tell you something that…that I really…um…*cough* like you.

Relena: What did you say Heero??

Author (slaps her forehead and whisper and also unknown to her that everyone was around her and also watching the scene): Geez you heard what he said Relena gosh.

Duo (laughing like a maniac): This is good now I can tease Heero for a lifetime.

Hilde: Be quiet Duo I can't hear anything.

Author (jump up in surprised): What the….

Zechs: I'll kill him for this and ground Relena for this.

Noin (in an angry tone): Just you try it MISTER and you won't see the daylight again.

Duo: Get something to beat up that Zechs!

Hilde: URUSEI BAKA!!!

Author: What Hilde said was SHUT UP IDIOT!!!

Suddenly the door open and it showed Heero and Relena holding hands with an angry look.

Heero: Okay whoever was spying on us speak up!

Author: It was me at first then the others joined me.

Heero: Duo clamp your mouth or else OMAE .

Duo: ……..

Heero was about to hurt the author when Relena grab his arm and shook her head.

Author: Arigatou Relena-sama!!!

Relena: You're welcome as long as you stop spying on us.

Author: Okay but on Duo's case…um…you already know that.

Relena nods her head while Heero gave Duo a glare.

Sakura: psst…Shaolan!

Shaolan: What??  
Sakura: I was just warning you about my niichan.

Shaolan: What do you mean by tha….never mind anyways thanks for the warning.

Sakura (smiles): No problem.

Tomoyo (video taping the two): What a Kodak moment!!!

Quatre: They'll make a perfect couple.

Tomoyo: I know! I also think so too.

Sakura and Shaolan blushed a crimson red.

Kero: Ohhh… boy this is going to be a long day.

Wufei: GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!!!

Meiling: STOP ACT THING LIKE A SCAREDY CAT!!!

Sally: Hey cuz! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING STUFF ABOUT US WOMEN!!!

Wufei: YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN MY DEATH LIST WOMAN!!!

Author (yawned): I'm tired!!!

Wufei: Oh no you don't!!!

Author (disappear in tin air) Good night! Sayonarra for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: What a beautiful morning and a great day to start a matchmaking accident. * opening her computer that opens a door to anime people. *

Wufei: Get away from MEEEE!!!!

Meiling: COME BACK HERE WU-CHAN!!!!

Author: * looking around she saw here next victim thinking * 'Shaolan and Sakura you're next!!!!! Hehehe!' * sees the two walking *

Sakura is walking behind Shaolan.

# Author: * grins *

Sakura not paying attention to her surrounding and suddenly tripped and felt herself fall and then…

Sakura: SHAOLAN LOOK OUT!!!!

Shaolan: * turning around * Huh …..

# !!!!KISS!!!! 

# Author: * grin widen* Yes!!! Mission Complete!

Sakura and Shaolan: * eyes widen * WHAT THE….. * as they push each other away and blushing badly *

Touya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! YOU'RE DEAD BRAT!!!!!

Kero: * turn to his true form * GRRRRR!!!! GET AWAY FROM THE CARD MISTRESS KID!!!!

Tomoyo: That was beautiful and I got it all in tape. * then she suddenly yelled * I KNEW THERE WERE SOME SPARKS IN YOU GUY!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!

Gundam Girls: Ohhh….how cute….

Duo: Hehehehe!!!!! * making his hand do what look like a kiss * 

Quatre: It's the sweetest thing when you're young…puppy love! 

Sakura and Shaolan: * blushed then turns to anger * Tomoyo just you wait until I get even with you!!!!!

Author: pssttt!!!

Sakura and Shaolan: * turning around * Huh….???

Author: You want to get even with Tomoyo????

Sakura and Shaolan: * nodded *

Shaolan: But how???

Author: Just leave it to me but you better have a camera with you!!!

Sakura and Shaolan : Okay!!! That's not a problem!!!

Suddenly a vortex is seen and then a person…no….a kid around Sakura, Tomoyo and Shaolan's age was falling--- landed on Tomoyo and…

!!! KISS!!!

Sakura and Shaolan took advantage of the situation and with a quick reflex, got the camera and started recording the event.

Eriol and Tomoyo: * blushed with wide eyes like Sakura and Shaolan's reaction, and pushed each other away also blushing badly * 

Sakura and Shaolan: * mimicked what Tomoyo always thinks and the one she said earlier*WHAT A KODAK MOMENT!!! AND I GOT IT ALL IN TAPE!!!! * and then they started laughing *

Duo: And folks we have another couple that also experiencing puppy…hahahahaha… love!

Girls: What are you laughing about? Its sweet for your information!!! 

Eriol: Shaolan how do I get here? * while he was still busy blushing *

Shaolan: The author got you here. * glare *

Author: Shaolan is still mad at Eriol for almost hurting Sakura when she became the CARD MISTRESS that was 2 years ago. Eriol and his other guardians were forcing or demanding Sakura to capture the cards… and turn them to Sakura's card and what boiled him the most was when Eriol and his no good reincarnation Clow Reed ancestor was making Sakura blush, laugh, smile, should I go on?? (sorry Eriol lovers but I'll try to make up to you guys. Okay ^_^) 

Tomoyo and Eriol: * was still looking away and not even trying to make eye contact *

Kero got back to his small form and Touya's anger subsided. Wufei is still busy running away from Meiling. When the two got control of their blush they then started acting as if nothing had happen.

Meiling: That's it!!!! * doing a back flip she got in front of Wufei and* WU-CHAN YOU MISS ME???

Wufei: Why would I miss you WOMAN and how did you do that???

Meiling: Because you said you liked me!!!

Wufei: I said no such thing!!!

Meiling: Yes you did!

Wufei: NO!

Meiling: Yess!

Wufei: NONONONONONONONNONONONON!!! So ha!

Meiling: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! And for the zillionth time YESSSSS!!!

Duo: You guys having fun? * eyebrow's wiggled up and down *

Wufei: SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!

Meiling: * glares * Yeah!!! What he said!!!

Wufei: * grins and thought * 'I like her defiant attitude, though.'

Duo: So Shaolan… that's your name… right kid?

Shaolan: * looking annoyed and glares the same time * Yes that's my name but my name isn't kid and for that you can only call me Li.

Duo: Whoa! Your attitude is like the same as our Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy and come to think of it * looks at Shaolan while frowning *you do look like Heero if he was young but Heero's eyes are prussian blue and yours is brown.

Sakura: Hey!!! For your information I happen to like Shaolan's brown eyes... * stop and thinks * 'Did I just said it out loudly?'… * looks at Shaolan who was looking at the floor blushing as a red rose then Sakura started blushing the same color as Shaolan * 

Duo: Hey Guys!!! I need to tell you something.

All the GW and the GW girls walked towards Duo.

Hilde: What's with the argent message Duo?

Duo: Well…um…look at Li…doesn't he sort of look familiar.

Relena: * gasped * He…he….he….he looks like * she looks at her Heero and pointed Heero * 

Everyone: *said the same time * HEERO!!!

Heero: WHAT?

Everyone looks from Heero to Shaolan. Heero who saw their eyes wandering from one person to another moved his eyes to Shaolan and * his eyes widen from shocked *.

Heero: * thinking * 'He looks like me… except his eyes… its brown.'

Sakura: Shaolan why are they staring at you???

Shaolan: * feeling uncomfortable suddenly glare at the people who was staring at him * 

Everyone shudder except of course Heero.

Duo: I can't believe it!!!

Hilde: Believe what???

Duo: That he has the same 'death glare' as Heero.

Heero: * who heard this gave Duo a venomous death glare *

Duo: * gulps and think 'Dang!I can't take two death glares at the same time!!!' * Umm… Heero man WHATSUPPP!!!

Hilde: * smacked Duo on the headthen turns to Heero * Now Heero you don't need to hurt Duo now since I already hurt him for you. * giving him her sweet smile *

Wufei: GO AWAY WOMAN!!!

Meiling: * having enough gave Wufei a death glare *

Wufei: * he quit struggling as he thought * DAMN!!! TO THOSE WOMEN that can perfect a death glare!!!

Meiling: Now that's more like it * smiles *

Sally: * chuckle quietly *

Trowa: Sis…

Catherine: * sensing something * Trowa are you okay??? 

Trowa: Sis…

Catherine: Yah…?

Trowa: Your… umm… stepping on my left foot. * as he pointed his souring left foot *

Catherine: Oopsie… * she laughed nervously while she release her little brother souring left leg * Are you okay now???

Trowa: * nodded a response as he rubs his left leg * 

Touya and Kero talking:

Touya: So you're the one who always eat all the dessert?

Kero: How'd you know???

Touya: Well… for one I always hear someone talking with my kid sister… second the way she acted… third when the desserts kept on disappearing. 

Kero: That was why you started to act suspicious… huh!

Touya: * nod *

Kero: Oh well…

# Eriol: So…how…have…you…been?

Tomoyo: Good! How about you?

Eriol: Huh…me…umm…the same.

Tomoyo: * smiled sweetly at Eriol *

Eriol: * blush *

Dorothy: I'm soo bored!!!

Quatre: Double for me!!! Hey I got an idea!!!

Dorothy: Yeah!! I'll listen to your idea since they're always soo good.

Quatre: * whisper * You wanna play marco polo?

Dorothy: Yeah… but there's only two people and that's you and me… tell me mister GENIUS how will we be able to play?

Quatre: I know!!!

Quatre pulled Dorothy with him towards Trowa and Catherine.

Quatre: Trowa! Catherine * giving them his best puppy dog eyes asked* would you pluuse play with us.

Trowa and Catherine: * thinking * Shoot!!! Why does he always use that DAMN puppy dog eyes. * sighing and said * Do we have a choice?

Quatre taking it as a 'yes' smiled warmly at Trowa and Catherine.

Dorothy: Okay… we have two people but that isn't enough!!!

Quatre: Don't worry!!! * as he walked to the other characters * 

Hilde: Why is Quatre heading this way with a mischievous glint in his eyes?

Relena: Dunno…

Duo: * think * He's using my I'm going to do something face! But how can he perfect it? It took me 2 years to make it perfect, and man…was it good!

Heero: I've got a bad feeling about this…

Meiling: How come I feel like I'm going to regret what I'm gonna say? * clings on Wufei's arm *

Wufei: GET OFF ME ONNA!!!

Sakura: Um… Shaolan-kun should we run?

Shaolan: I don't think soo…

Quatre: Guys…

Meiling: Ahem!!!

Quatre: and gals would you pretty pleeeze come and play with me, Trowa, Catherine and Dorothy.

Everyone: * thinks * Why can't I say _no ? * with a sigh * they only nod._

Author: Sorry I really don't have time writing how they play the game, but I'll tell you this all of them even me became the it and had to say 'marco pole'.

Everyone was resting for they were tired from the game.

Author: Hate to leave like this it's because I need to eat lunch and do my chores. So I gotta go!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: At last I'm done with my chores!!! Wooooo!!! _* starts' dancing a victory dance * Let see… hmm… where was I??? Aha… now I remember I was in the middle of…. everyone was resting for they were tired from the game._**

**Relena: I'mso tired _* snuggle deeper in Heero's embrace *_**

**Zech: Grrrr….**

**Noin: Zech's honey… **

**Zech: What is it Noin?**

**Noin: Control your anger or else…**

**Zech: B…but Noin…**

**Noin: No buts mister!!!**

**Quatre: Hey Dorothy!!!**

**Dorothy: What is it dear sweet cousin of mine???**

**Quatre: What you want???**

**Dorothy: Play cards with me!!! _* she beg *_**

**Quatre: _* shrugs * Okay!!!_**

**Relena: Heero do you think we would ever get back home???**

**Heero: It would depends… _* points to the author * to her!!!_**

**Relena: I suppose!!! But I think I'll rather stay here with you!!!**

**Heero: _* blushs *_**

**Author: _* looks at all her character and thinks * Should I sent them back to their own dimension or torture them a little more??? I guess I'll pick the first one but for the safe side I'll be giving them a warning…. Hehehehe…._**

**Sakura: Shaolan I'm tired can a sleep on your shoulder?**

**Shaolan: umm…su…sure sakura!!!**

**Tomoyo: Eriol I'm also tired can I sleep on your shoulder???**

**Eriol: Okay…**

**_Touya and Kero talk:_**

**Kero: Let leave them since Sakura likes the kid I suppose we should leave them.**

**Touya: Why not!!! **

**Author: Everyone!!! Can I have your attention???**

_Everyone turn to look the author._

**Author: I'll be sending you back to your own dimension but I have some words to say before I send all you back to your own dimension.**

**Wufei: And what would that be ONNA???**

**Author: Okay!!! _* grins evilly and cough * I want you… __* point to * Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaolan… to stay together. Next Noin please keep an eye to Zech…_**

**Noin: _* nods *_**

**Author: _* smile warmly and continue * Wufei be kind to us women and that's about it. Ohh… and one more thing I'm keeping an eye on all of you and if I think you're going to the wrong road or something… __* smiles evilly * you would be seeing each other again and of course me especially me. Well that's about._**

A whirling light came to them and took them back to their own dimension where they returned and everyone was happy.

**Author: I guess I'll be checking on with them for sometime when I don't have any homework…hehehehehe….or when I have nothing to do… might as well do my homework before I forget to do it. _* laughing nervously * Maybe this is the End or is it the Beginning??? Depends if I get bored again or if an idea strikes me again._**

THE END


End file.
